Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for cooling a hot product gas containing tacky particles and which lose their tackiness on cooling, the product gas being passed through a tubular zone, in which it is cooled and simultaneously a gas wall is formed, which prevents contact between the product gas and a fixed wall in the tubular zone.